A Life Seen
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: The boys are in highschool. Cartman has gotten better in this but his mom left him and he now lives with Scott(who also got better as a person). Cartman likes Kyle in this fic. If you want to read this go ahead. If not that's fine too. I don't mind.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=This is a south park one. It's a Kyle and Cartman one and the boys are now in highschool. Cartman is no longer an ass and has gotten better however everyone hates him. He pretends to not knowtice or care but in relaty does. His brother also got better and his usually his therapist and his gaurdian. His mom abandoned him. Just read it if you like it.

Chapter 1=Family Life and What Now Is

Cartman P.O.V

We used to hate one another...back when I was a bratty 4th grader. Don't know when I matured. Guess it was when I was diagnosed with Torrets and my torrets councelor bitched me out for misuseing my disability and crap. I yauned. Scott did not know how to cook. "I know. I suck and you don't at cooking. Shut it!" he said smirking. I rose an eyebrow. "Then let me make breakfast in the mournings or have it be cereal." I advised. "You'll try to cut again, skip or not eat at all. I know you. Don't forget who's your therapist." he said. The school decided he was the best to be my therapist since mom slept with everyone and

Scott and started to know one another by now. We were no longer hateing one another and having thoughts of "cannibal chili" and the "I hate him!" list. No. It was "He's my brother and only family left." Especially since mom just left and anyone could be related to us and we had no idea since she slept with the whole damn town!

It made my cutting and Torrets worse. The only one who calmed the whole ordeal down was a certain ginger Jew. I blushed at the thought of Kyle. I had fallen hard for him. He had always had a way of makeing me stop with any antics that were too severe or horrible. "What are you thinking about because if it's a new self-harming way...?" Scott began. Scott knew a lot about me now. "I was thinking about Kyle. He usually is the one who drives me to school is all." I said. No one liked me. My usual friends still hung out with me but Stan was now dateing Kenny so he had his own dateing life. He was also on the autism spectrum with his apergers.

I chuckled at that. The school teased him horribly and ruined his dateing life for that one! I smiled knowing Kenny never would since he died over and over again. Kenny also knew that I was the only one in town who knew that and wouldn't take that secret too far or disrepect it in any way.

I sighed waiting outside for Kyle until his car pulled up. He smiled. "Hi Scott. Cartman get in." he said. I climbed into the car. "Hi Kyle. Will I see you in my office today?" Scott asked. Scott was the highscool therapist. was fired for being found in NAMBLA. They never knew that a member in that group really did rape me but Scott did. It was why I was like that back then. I shivered feeling guilty for what I did. "Are you ok?" Kyle asked. "Just 10th grade nerves. It's a new year." Scott said. "Speaking of, good job on the new therapist job! Glad you made it!" Kyle said, smileing. I tuned it out not wanting to litsen. Scott nodded.

Then Kyle and I drove off to school. "You have to go into therapy sometimes?" I asked. "Yeah. Surprised you do." he said. "Have torrets and a mother who left...SHITT! FUCK!" I cried out. Kyle sighed. "Know what I do when I want to scream or cry out a word. Just an idea. Say one word...Just one...that you like. Like you still miss Mr. Kitty. Say his name. You won't feeling like yelling much maybe." he suggested. I smiled thinking it just might work.

"Thanks Khyle! You're the best!" I said, hugging him. "So why do you need therapy?"

Kyle P.O.V

I laughed at this. "You've met my mom, Cartman. She expects a lot from me." I said. He looked unfazed. "Yeah that would put a lot on a teenager." he said simply. "Scott is a good gaurdian. I acually like him as a brother." he said. "You both got a lot better over the years." I responded. We pulled into the school parking lot. He looked upset. I knew why. He was bullied and picked on a lot and seen as the highschool scum. Him and Stan were now usually found with the goths smoking or drinking. I knew drinking could tune out your sensory issues(it can if you are on the autism spectrum) but it's a stupid thing to do and thought he should still be going to his therapy.

"How about we skip first period? It's only Study Hall and I don't have homework." I said smileing. "Really?" he asked, now smileing. I smiled back and nodded my head. I then drove him somewhere I enjoyed quite a bit. We got there and I smiled. It was a small diner.

Cartman P.O.V

"Remember when I found out I was from Jersey. I hated myself then!" Kyle said. "Why" I asked. "Because I was something different and I lived in South Park my whole life and I felt like my mom was takeing that away from me. Cartman, don't hate who you are. Especially when I like you for who you are. The you now is kind and sweet and someone who's a better person. It's why Scott took you in when your own mother left." he said. "And why I am buying you lunch here." We then ate there. I blushed as we chatted and talked and didn't have a Torrettes outburst once. Kyle was like a hero to me!

-Later-

Cartman P.O.V

It was now my time for my therapy session. "A date huh?" he asked. "No! He asked to skip study hall cus he didn't have homework and took me to a diner! It wasn't a date!" I said, now blushing. Scott laughed. He loved picking on me even when he was a therapist. "You poor,poor unsuspecting man! You have no idea do you?" he said, laughing. "You're an insaine physco at times." I cried out.

He smiled at me. "Yeah. Yeah. How was your non-date little brother?" he asked.

"It was ok. He even offered to drive me back!" I said blushing a bright color now. Scott was now roaring with laughter as I left his office. "What did you do to him. Drug him?" Kyle asked. "Let's just say he's on pot, Kyle. It's better that way." I sighed.

Kyle P.O.V

I had heard everything by the office door. I had been waiting to drive him back home. I usually drive Cartman home. I chuckled at this. So he likes me too huh. "Oh and Cartman?" I added. He looked up. I leaned over and captured his lips with a kiss. "I like you too." I said, smileing.

I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Family and Church

Kyle P.O.V

I was having dinner at Cartman's tonight since I was dating him. He said Scott wanted to get to know me better. "His cooking sucks so we're eating out." he told me. I got there. "Hope you like pizza?" Scott said when I arrived. We got there and got to Pizza Ranch. I smiled knowing there wasn't much choice in South Park. We chatted a bit and so on. I smiled already knowing Scott was a nice guy.

I smiled knowticeing both Scott and Cartman didn't like Chili. Didn't blame them.

"Any plans on marrying my brother despite what your mom wants?" Scott asked. "I would switch religions for him." I said. Eric blushed. I had started seeing him as Eric and not Cartman. I smiled at him. Scott smiled. "Guess I see you as family too then and if you switch religion you are welcome to go to church with me and Eric Kyle." Scott said, smileing. I smiled at the 2 of them. I knew they both went to church every Sunday.

-A Couple of Weeks Later-

Cartman P.O.V

We were in church when I felt someone sit next to me and saw...it was Kyle. He smiled. "See we have a new face!Want to say your name?" they asked. "Kyle!" he said. The pastor nodded and then went on about his sermon. We litsened and soon church ended. "Thanks both of you. You 2 brothers always put enouther money in here to feed the poor."

said a nun coming up to us. "Well we have a friend who sometimes is on the streets and don't want to see him die from it. Better to save as many as we can." I said. The nun smiled at us and left.

Scott thought that was just some rambleing yelling from my torrets. He didn't know about Kenny. "Thanks Scott." Kyle said. Scott nodded at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Near Accidents

Kyle P.O.V

I arrived to pick up Eric and sighed. He was late. I knocked on the door and Scott answered it. "He's a bit late." I said, worried. Scott paused. "Will go check on him. Want to come with?" he asked. We both entered his room and looked around.

I then found him and paused knowticing...extra cuts on his wrists and some were deeper. He had collasped from blood loss. Scott had called the hospital and I was holding his hand. I had known about the cutting since middle school. So did Stan and Kenny. "Ambulence is on it's way. Try to stop the bleeding." Scott said.

-Later-

Eric(he's now called that because that's how Kyle sees him) P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed and found Kyle, Stan,Kenny and Scott around me. Kyle was squeezing my hand gently. "You're lucky it was a self-harming accident and not suicide or they would have locked you up in a worse room. I've been in those." Kenny said. Kenny used to be suicidal due to his always dieing. "Cartman, there are people who give a shit about you. Look around. This room isn't empty! You have us and Scott! Yeah your mom was a whoreish bitch...and Wendy was an ass but you will run into those in life." Kenny said. "What happened?" Scott asked. "Wendy told him to go kill himself and shut up. I told her to shut it." Kenny said scowling. "This is why I hate girls! They don't know when to shut up!" All of started laughing then. Kyle pulled me into his arms. "I almost lost you. Can you please stop cutting for me, Eric?" he asked. I nodded. We heard a knock and a guilty looking Wendy came in. "Can I talk to Cartman?" she asked. I nodded. She knowticed I was holding Kyle's hand and sighed.

"Cartman I am really sorry for what I said. I shouldn't of said. Girls go through a lot too." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. Realization dawned on Kyle's face and he whispered "Time of the month" in my ear.

Wendy sighed. "Anyways, I won't bother you any more and I am glad you found someone. You 2 are quite cute together." she said.

-Years Later-

Kyle P.O.V

We were now married. I smiled kissing my husband on the lips. Mom wouldn't go to the wedding or support us but Scott did and so did anyone in his side of the family. I sighed holding Eric's hand. "I love you so much." I said smileing at him. 


End file.
